Intoxicating Scent of Love
by VerelLupin
Summary: Does love have a scent? If it does? What gives it, its particular smell?
1. Midnight Wanderings

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I just borrow on a daily basis.**

**This is going to be a series of one shots of all fave couples and what Amorentia smells like to each and why.**

****

**To all my reviewers, I apologize for lack of update on Birthday Surprises and Too Little...Too Late? I have a horrible case of writer's block with those two. Hopefully this will help.**

****

**Enjoy. As Alwasy reviews welcome even flames.**

****

* * *

She couldn't sleep, it was too warm in her room. Ginny sat up, throwing the covers in exasperation. **' Why, the hell was it so bloody warm.' **she wondered forgoing her robe. She crept silently down the corridor, she stepped on a squeaky board and instantly froze.

When she was sure nobody was going to rush out of their rooms, she continued. Sidestepping the board carefully, Ginny Weasley stood at the top of the stairs, staring into the darkness below.

She descended quietly, taking care to skip the last two steps. She safely jumped to the end of the stairs, standing still, searching for any sound. Ginny hated getting caught wandering the house, her mother still flipped out thinking she was having a nightmare. She didn't want to worry her, she had enough on her plate with all the Order stuff.

She shuddered, the warm night suddenly chilly. The memory of Tom in her dreams causing goose flesh all over her body. Ginny was startled out of her reverie by a peculiar noise. A dull blush stole over her face, when she realized only one other person wandered her home at night.

She peaked into the living room. Her assumption was correct when she spotted the familiar messy dark hair. She peered closer, just as she expected he was asleep on the sofa, tossing and turning restlessly. She moved cautiously towards him. Ginny did not want to disturb him, **'Gryffindor, knew he never seemed to get enough sleep.' **

While she was pondering the wisdom of waking him, Harry began to whimper. Her heart tore at the sound of his anguished cries. She knew what it was like to be enslaved within your own mind. Unable to escape and seek the solace that dreams should bring. His head was hanging off the couch, in a lopsided position.

She stepped closer. Ginny carefully settled herself on the floor, laying her head against the side of the sofa. She scooted closer to him, making his hair ruffle with her breath. She splayed her fingers lightly through his dark locks. She moved his head back onto the sofa, delicately so as not to wake him.

He shifted away from her. Ginny held her breath, ready to hide behind the couch. She did not want him to think she was trying to take advantage of him, while he was unconscious. Ginny sighed in full relief as he resumed snoring. **'Not nearly as loud as Ron but heaven help me if he keeps me awake at night.' **She got up, moving slowly away from him.

Ginny was jarred from that particular delightful thought when a hand wrapped itself very insistently around her arm. She squeaked, and nearly flung the hand from her arm. She had totally forgotten she was still standing to what had been a slumbering Harry.

He blinked owlishly, his gaze was unseeing, staring right through her. Harry was know half leaning, half sitting. Without warning he tugged her close and whimpered "Mum?." She froze, **' Was he awake?' **

Ginny hesitated, she studied his face in the shaft of light. What little light the moon gave showed his eyes were open and unfocused with sleep, his mouth was opening and closing soundlessly.

Ginny was still at an angle his hand dangling from her own. She stepped directly in front of him, this apparently snapped something in him. Harry lowered his head and began to shake. He reached out to her, a drowning man searching for an anchor. A hoarse sob escaped his shaking body.

Ginny looked down at the top of his raven head. He encircled her waist, his sobs buried against her stomach. Ginny caressed his hair with soft soothing motions. She bit her lip, feeling her own tears sliding soundlessly down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry. It's so unfair you have to suffer like this." she voiced to the distraught boy. She slowly sank onto the sofa, dragging Harry with her. She had never seen Harry let loose like that, he was cradled against her.

He leaned against her body, his exhausted emotions leaving him spent. Harry buried his face in her neck, "Love You, Mum." he sighed. Ginny didn't bother to correct him. She had been told by Lupin many times, that she had an extraordinary resemblance to Lily. She rocked him back and forth making sure his dreams were peaceful before slowly disengaging herself from him.

Ginny slipped out from underneath him, massaging the creak in her neck. She drew the blanket over him, pushing his ebony hair from his face. " I love you too, Harry," she kissed his scar gently, his face relaxed in sleep. Ginny made her way back up the stairs, completely forgetting why she had gone down in the first place.

Morning light pierced his eyes. He was momentarily confused as to what he was doing in the Weasley's living room. He blearily remembered, he had been unable to sleep. The torturous images of Cedric's dead body and Voldemort's return making restful dreams impossible.

He opened his eyes fully and reached for his glasses. He got up and stretched, feeling more awake and refreshed than he had ever felt. He glanced at the clock it read, "Way too early...Go back to bed."

Ignoring the advice, he pushed the kitchen door opened but was stopped when he stumbled into something…or someone. He looked down at a startled Ginny. She was still in her nightgown and clearly had just gotten up. " Hiya, Harry. Nice to knock into you so early in the morning." she hinted dryly.

"Sorry, Gin." he replied, helping her up. " Whatcha doing up so early." he inquired helping her clean up the spilled orange juice. "I could ask you the same thing." she responded. He chuckled, this momentarily stunned Ginny. It been a long time since anybody had heard Harry laugh.

"Great nights sleep, I guess." he shrugged running a hand through his hair. Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair, **' why must he be so adorable and yet clueless.' **

Harry turned to get a glass for himself and a new one for her. He filled her glass, handing it to her absentmindedly, "We better get dressed. I don't think your brother's would take it well, if he found us chatting here in our night clothes." he said conversationally, filling his own. She realized she was standing in the kitchen talking to Harry in her nightgown. He must have thought the same thing, because his face had turned a very lovely shade of crimson.

" Yeah, Umm…thanks for the juice." she drank it quickly. With speed born of a seeker. Ginny brushed past him, dropped her glass in the sink and ran out of the kitchen. Harry leisurely drank his, sitting at the kitchen table, he pondered the youngest Weasley. He couldn't explain why but Harry at once felt bereft by the lack of her presence.

Last night his mother had visited him in a very vivid dream. Although he had no idea what his mother smelled like, he somehow knew the intoxicating flowery smell that had enveloped him last night was not hers. Harry put the thought aside, placing his own cup next to Ginny's before going back to bed.

He snuck up the stairs and into Ron's room. He laid down on his bed and fell instantly asleep, he could almost feel the flowery smell, wrapping around him tenderly. Harry's face bloomed into a content smile, dreaming of a redheaded woman with a lovely flowery scent.

**The End**


	2. Dangerous Waters

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling**

**I do Own a plush Ron!!**

**One more to go...**

**Enjoy!!**

****

* * *

Hermione Granger was staring in extreme displeasure at Ron Weasley. He was asleep. Again!

Normally this did not bother her. She would spend several blissful moments admiring his freckled face, before waking him for whatever activity was planned for the day.

Not today. He had promised to teach her to swim this afternoon. Of course, this had been before he had eaten a family size lunch and fallen asleep. Realizing that glaring at his slumbering form would do nothing to spur him into consciousness, she got up.

She must have been sitting longer than she thought. Hermione clenched her teeth, as she tried to work through the painful charlie horse in her calf. She frowned at the irony, she was angry at him for falling asleep but she was trying not to make noise and wake him.

Once she had stopped hobbling, she made her way towards the backdoor.

She glanced once more wistfully at the oblivious redhead snoring on the couch. Resigned, she grabbed her book and headed to the willow tree at the edge of the lake on the Weasley's vast property.

She passed a rather competitive game of Quidditch. Harry was certainly distracted, since the twins were mocking him quite severely. She turned to better see what he was looking at, Hermione laughed and shook her head. '**If only Ginny knew'. **She made her way to the lovely willow tree and comfortably settled herself for a nice read.

Hermione was engrossed in her book for a good half hour, until she grew exasperated and gave up. She had read the same sentence at least four times and she couldn't seem to shake the gangly boy from her mind. She pushed back her bushy hair and was surprised to find Harry standing before her.

He had his back to her and was shading his eyes from the descending sun. "A little too hot to be enjoying a book." he observed. "Or are you perhaps thinking of something else?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

Hermione was momentarily speechless. '**Harry insightful?' **Figuring out her reaction, he looked momentarily offended. "What? I'm not Ron, Herm give me some credit." he replied sitting down beside her. "No, you're not." she said studying the colors of the water mixing with the fiery orange sun dipping into them.

Harry chose not to comment and instead began unlacing his shoes. "Fancy a dip?" he motioned towards the lake as he got up and stepped out of his pants. Hermione turned her head quickly and was greeted with an amused chuckle. "I'm wearing trunks. You can look." he laughed and slowly made his way into the water.

Once waist deep he removed his shirt and tossing it at her, disappeared below the surface. Hermione pulled the shirt off her and placed it next to his other discarded clothes. She removed her shoes and socks, cautiously scooting closer to the bank to dip her toes.

"Come on, the waters not too cold." he shouted encouragingly. His hair plastered to his glasses, Harry shoved it off his face. He was surprised to see the normally composed Hermione staring at the water as if it was a Hippogriff. "Hermione, do you know how to swim?" he asked gently.

Hermione pulled her feet from the water, curling her knees up to her chest. She shook her head solemnly. Harry waded closer to her and looked at her bent head, he knew how much she hated to admit she didn't know something.

Not out of pride but simply because, him and Ron depended on her for answers. Hermione always felt like she was letting them down, if she didn't know. "Want me to teach you?" he inquired gently tugging her foot. She raised her head, wiping tears from her eyes, "Sure."

Harry didn't notice the half-hearted answer. Hermione stripped down to her modest swimsuit, suddenly feeling shy in front of Harry. She waded carefully into the cold water, determined to teach Ron a lesson.

Harry immediately took command of the situation, he briefly flashed back to his days in the D.A.

"Do you know how to float?" Hermione mutely shook her head, she felt very nervous this close to Harry.

She had always seen Harry as a brother but she feared if Ron found them, he would not see the situation as kindly.

Harry made her lie on her back, the water gently lapping at her. She could feel his arms just barely on her back forcing her to not sink. He kept encouraging her to straighten her legs and relax, "Let the water carry you. Pretend you're lighter than the water, don't fight it." he commanded.

Hermione felt her apprehension leave her and she loosened. The water was lapping at the edges of her body, she could barely feel Harry's arms. She closed her eyes and pictured, a redhead boy with smiling blue eyes leaning down and kissing her as gently as the water. "Hermione, wake up." Harry was urgently hissing into her face.

Hermione gave a surprised shriek at the suddenly too close glasses of her best friend. His dark hair was dripping right into her eyes but she could see the green eyes widened in panic behind the round frames.

She lost her buoyancy and sank like a stone.

Disoriented, she grabbed onto the nearest solid object. Much to his surprise, Harry was violently pulled under. Hermione was struggling and had basically wrapped her arms frantically around Harry's neck. Harry had to fight her off, and finally untangling her from him, they resurfaced.

Hermione holding onto Harry's arm was still sputtering and gagging but she noticed Harry was strangely silent. She turned questioningly, his face was rather pale and he looked like he wanted to duck back under the water, air be damned.

She followed his agonized gaze and looked towards the bank.

In the darkening afternoon, she spied the figure. A tall, thin boy with a fiery mop of hair that seemed to match his murderous face. Hermione hid behind Harry and saw Ron's hands fisted at his side. He was glaring at Harry with eyes normally reserved for Malfoy and his ilk.

"Hey, Ron" Harry's voice came out quieter that he expected. Hermione instantly saw something that made his face lose the rest of its color. Behind Ron was a smaller figure with wavy red hair, her look of hurt even more obvious in the darkness. "Mum says, that dinner's ready. If you lot are ready to come in." she said evenly and with great composure made her way back to the burrow.

Hermione watched the war going on in Harry's features. "Go," she whispered and pushed him towards the bank. Harry smiled gratefully and just barely slipping his pants and shirt on, ran full tilt to the house. Ignoring Ron and heading after the other redhead he cared about.

Hermione hoisted herself up and moved towards her clothing not daring to spare a glance at Ron. "Have a nice time, did you?" his tone one of deceptive calm. "Yeah, Harry was trying to teach me how to swim." she replied putting her hair into a messy bun.

In the distance, shouts of "Leave me alone" and "but we didn't do anything." echoed through the evening sky. "I thought…" Ron was having a very difficult time controlling his anger. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous. Him and Hermione were friends as was Harry. **'He didn't care if they had a go together, right?'**

"Why Harry? Ginny knows how to swim too." he snapped. "Because Ginny was busy, I guess." Hermione responded. She was starting to get angry, **'Who did Ron think he was? He was the one who fell asleep, leaving her bored and alone**.**'**

"Why not, Harry?" she asked rounding on him. Ron was momentarily startled by her outburst. "He's my best mate, that's why." Ron shouted back, using his full height to tower over her. Hermione tilted her head up, jabbing his chest with her finger. "So, he my best friend too. He can teach me all sorts of things if I want him too."

Ron's anger faded, his face crestfallen. "So that's it."

Hermione realized that this was not about a swimming lesson, "Ron, you can't expect me to wait forever. I was looking forward to you teaching me but you fell asleep and…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Ron stared at her, his blue eyes tortured, "You could have told me you wanted him…". Ron trailed off the pain of that statement too much for him to speak out loud.

Hermione buried her face in his sweater. The stitched R pressed against her nose. He smelled like Ron.

A smell unique and unable to be described almost like clothes left to dry in the sunshine, or a warm buttery smell but not quite.

Ron didn't move, he savored the moment as best as possible. He moved away from her, and taking off his sweater slipped it over her damp clothes. "You'll catch a cold." pulling her hair softly out of the sweater to flow down her back.

"Mum's probably having kittens." he said helping her pick up the rest of her's and Harry's discarded clothes. "Harry only taught me how to float." Hermione mentioned, "I still don't know how to swim."

Ron turned and beamed at her, his eyes looked at her in awe but dimmed quickly. "I don't deserve to teach you." he replied shuffling his feet. "Ron, I'm asking you to teach me." Hermione smiled at his hopeful expression.

"On one condition." Ron looked at her suspiciously. "I have to apologize to Harry?" he inquired. "Yeah but can I keep your sweater? I've outgrown mine." she responded. Ron nodded, too surprised to say anything.

They made their way to the burrow. After dinner and a brief but heartfelt apology to Harry, who seemed awful cozy with Ginny in front of the fireplace, Ron said goodnight.

"Mione, I'm always here if you need me and not just for lessons." he whispered before heading up to his room. Hermione stood in amazement in the hallway, watching Ron's tall form run up the stairs. "Herm?" Hermione turned to Harry who was standing behind her. "You gonna give back Ron's sweater?" he teased her good-naturedly.

Hermione headed to her and Ginny's room, "No, if Ginny doesn't have to give you yours back, why should I? Night Harry." she closed the door on her best friend's stunned face.

Hermione slipped into bed, curling her arm around the maroon sweater with the lovely scent even she couldn't describe. After all, it was so Ron…

**Not the end yet…**


	3. Of Herbs and Licorice I

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling**

**I do Own a plush Ron! and a Neville is my Hero Shirt.**

**I have to do this in two parts - it was way too long...**

**Enjoy!!**

****

* * *

****

Luna got up slowly, dusting her hands and knees absentmindedly. She loved spring, it was always so nice to hear the Hephediz soothing mating call. She shielded her eyes and spied her husband. He was either trying to signal her or he had nargles stuck in his hair again.

She had warned him about the mistletoe or at least she though she did. Luna contemplated whether she had put enough charms around her tomato and herb patch. "Luna." Rolf called.

Rolf could tell she was lost in her world again, how she hadn't gotten eaten by the Crumpled Snorkack, he'd never know. **'She probably explained to it, how unfortunate it would be to eat one of the few believers.' **he thought uncharitably.

Luna approached Rolf and with great calm stared at him, "Something come in the mail for me?" she asked politely. "Yes, the World Wizard Explorer subscription came and you've a package as well." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, something from father perhaps." Luna did not wait for an answer, she skipped to their cottage and gleefully picked up the brown package sitting on the table.

She picked it up and weighed it experimentally in her hands, listening intently as its contents moved inside the box.

"Why, don't you just open it?" Rolf interrupted her ritual, settling himself at the table. "I suppose I could, but then it wouldn't be a surprise. It would be just a package delivered by owl." she replied casually.

Rolf was normally good natured but these packages were coming with more frequency that he would have liked. He understood Luna's friends but he felt jealous of the time she dedicated to packages that came from around the world.

Luna opened the package delicately, slitting open the flaps and sliding out the box with extreme care. Rolf's tanned complexion turned an unflattering ruddy color at the sight of the box. Inside was an elaborate mahogany box complete with engraving.

Luna touched the golden letters with reverence. On the cover in golden letters were the initials D.A. "Rolf, do you know what this means?" she asked her glowering husband.

"Are you angry at the box?" she asked, forcing Rolf to abandon his hatred of the dreaded box. "Why would I be angry at a box?" he repeated her question back to her. "Usually one does not glower at inanimate objects, but if you had a bad experience, perhaps that colors your thoughts for that particular object." she answered him.

Rolf was speechless and was forced to continue watching her open it. Inside was an elaborate invitation to the 5th Annual Dumbledore's Army Ball. Five years ago Ginny and Neville had come up with the concept for the ball. They would contact old D.A. members via owl and confirm the invitation with their enchanted Galleons.

Hermione had been in charge of creating new ones for those that had lost their originals. She had been delighted and Ron had helped her contact all the members to complete the operation. Neville had supplied the last remaining coin to replicate.

This coin sat in a glass box made by George, in the box was a list of all the fallen members of the D.A. This sat proudly in the center table underneath the portrait of the last headmaster before the fall of Voldermort. McGonagall has proudly lent it out to Harry and every year, Dumbledore watched the festivities with a twinkle in his eyes.

Luna read the invitation and hurried to find her coin. Rolf watched her flurry of movement not willing to tell her where she put her coin last. "Its by the Lily patch or maybe in the pouch I knitted last year." Luna talked to herself as she pulled drawer after drawer looking for the elusive coin.

Unable to help himself, Rolf blurted out. " Its by the friendship portrait." Luna gasped and placing a small kiss on his head moved to the mantle. The friendship portrait was a collage of pictures from their summer vacation. She had placed her coin there, so she wouldn't forget it.

She put the coin in the box and twisted the handle on the side. The box disappeared with a pop. "So were going to another ball?" he asked reproachfully. "Of course, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I know you aren't always comfortable." she replied in a moment of brief rationality.

"I wouldn't miss it." he replied sarcastically. "Neville will be so pleased." Luna then sat at the table and continued rummaging through the rest of the day's mail.


	4. Of Herbs and Licorice II

Neville ran a nervous hand through his hair, ruining the careful job Ron had just finished. "Watch it. I just finished it, Neville. Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed. "Sorry Ron, I'm just a tad nervous." Neville replied .

"Don't worry mate, it will be here quicker that you think. Then you're gonna wish it was over." Ron remarked. "Ronald what a horrible thing to say." Hermione turned to stare at her husband with thinly veiled annoyance. "Honestly." she muttered.

Ginny, Harry and Neville all shared a small smile at Ron's expense. "Don't worry, Nev. You look absolutely handsome." Ginny reassured him, adjusting his tie and smoothing out his dress robes. "Jeez, Ginny, your husband's right there." Ron shouted scandalized. " At least wait till the poor bloke leaves the room, no offense mate." Ron said to the clueless Harry.

"Ginny are you leaving me for Neville again." Harry asked Ginny straight faced. "Of course, I am. Why do you ask?" she replied . Neville looked back and forth and the newly married couple and sincerely hoped they were just having a go at him.

"Ginny, I love you like a sister plus I wouldn't fancy being on the wrong side of Harry's wand." Neville said nervously eyeing Harry's barely concealed wand. Ginny on her tippy toes whispered in Neville's ear, "I wouldn't dream of coming between you and Luna." she said.

Neville turned a becoming shade of red, though it immediately drained considerably at Harry's raised eyebrow. "Come on, you're frightening poor Neville." Ginny said kissing Harry lightly, leading the goofy grinning man away.

Several hours later, members started arriving. Neville spotted Luna, he made a quick movement to greet her, when he saw Rolf standing behind her. **'Too much too hope, she'd leave him behind.' **Neville thought bitterly.

"Luna, Rolf. Glad to see you've made it." Neville greeted them with genuine enthusiasm, mostly geared toward Luna. "I would not miss this, especially with all the Wolgrins hibernating at this time of year." she responded.

Neville nodded in understanding, having no idea what Luna was taking about. Neville showed them to their table and Rolf was instantly surrounded by eager fans of his adventures. "Should we leave him." Neville asked. "Oh, of course, he deals with packs all the time. He's quite accustomed to it." she said airily.

Without further hesitation, Neville took her on a tour of the facilities. They had bought a small inn and had restored it between Dean, Harry and Ron. They left the hubbub of the party and headed down a secluded hallway lined with pictures.

The portraits were of all the Order of the Phoenix Members - Past and present. "This is lovely, Neville." Luna admired the comfortable surroundings, she turned to a hushed environment. Neville was standing in the middle of the corridor, contemplating her.

"Neville?" Luna moved towards him, the warm candlelight illuminating his face. "I have something for you, I just…" he motioned for her to turn around. Luna obediently turned her back to Neville.

She could feel his light breath brush her nape. His fingers carefully lifted her hair, Luna felt something warm and heavy against her chest. She looked down and fingered one of the original Galleons of the D.A.

"I found it in the room of requirement after you were taken." he answered her silent query, "I kept it along with mine, I would have given it to you sooner but the chance never came." he finished softly.

Luna said nothing, instead flung her arms around Neville, burying her face in his collar. He smelled of earth and herbs. An intoxicating aroma that had plagued her for years and yet had been unable to place.

"Luna, we should probably head back…" his concern was smothered by a pair of soft lips. Lips that oddly enough tasted of licorice wands. A door opened and the sound of the party returned to the embraced pair, "Neville, um…you're needed." Harry said in an embarrassed whisper, terribly sorry he had spoiled what must have been a lovely moment.

"Thanks." Neville kissed the tip of her nose and offering her his arm, gallantly led her back to the ballroom. Once the party had ended , Neville and Ginny contemplated whether to clean up or wait 'til tomorrow.

"Ginny, do you know what my favorite candy is?" Neville asked suddenly. Ginny stopped waving her wand and turned in curiosity to her best friend. "Licorice Wands, isn't it?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, Licorice Wands." he said waving his wand humming a dreamy waltz. Ginny shrugged her shoulders at a questioning Harry. He smiled and together continued their cleanup. In another part of the world, Luna sat in front of her fireplace, her hand caressing the gold galleon hanging on its leather chain.

The next day, she was humming softly as she watered and tended her herb garden. Her fingers gently molding the dark earth that so resembled her chain and the man that had given it to her.

**Ok…so not yet done…3 more members to go…**


	5. Odd Conversations

**Man, this was a monster of a chapter. **

**No good place to cut it plus I love Neville!!**

**2 more to go... Harry and Hermione coming up...**

* * *

Neville was engrossed in the study of his fellow classmates. It was quite amusing how animated everybody was, given that they were all in the hospital wing. He peered about and after checking the coast was clear, he propped himself up. Occasionally the sound of snoring would be heard above the laughter. 

He grinned to himself, he had never pretended to sleep so much in all his life. He was constantly motioning people to keep the noise down, all the while furtively looking at Madam Pomfrey's office door. The woman frightened him to be perfectly honest and he had no desire to make her come out before she had to.

People would occasionally get up and attempt to strike up a conversation only to be sent scurrying to their own beds. The formidable nurse making her rounds all the while shouting at them, "This is not a social gathering, some of you are seriously injured." So far they had been in the hospital wing for three days and he was beginning to think not even dementors would dare stand up to Madam Pomfrey.

The wing was a who's who of D.A. members. Apparently it had gotten back to Hogwarts that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been spotted in the Ministry of Magic, clearly that meant that Dumbledore and Harry were no longer considered nutters of the first order.

Of course this had caused a rather large divide in some houses, especially Slytherin. Supporters on both sides had begun a rather large scuffle and several students had engaged in wizard duels. Most of the school population had gone unscathed but a hardy few had done semi serious damage to each other.

That however was not the reason for the amount of adoration being laid at Neville's and his comrade's feet. Luna had accidentally mentioned what had happened to her when they had gotten separated in the Department of Mysteries to Ginny, who was overheard by Fred and George, who had decided to broadcast it to the students.

Neville had never been congratulated so heartily and although he was the least injured, he was the most accessible of the six. Luna was quietly making her way around the room in some sort of irregular square. Seeing Neville's puzzled look, she yelled something that sounded like Knuzzles. Neville took the opportunity to study her in detail. She was carrying a bucket of sweets.

Her blond hair was up in haphazard ponytail, one of her radish earrings was missing. His brow scrunched, the right side of her face was still swollen. Her mouth had a cut and her hand still had bandages on it.

He couldn't hold in the frown that took over his face as she leaned close to Ron to offer him a licorice wand. Ron shook his head but smiled at her anyways. Neville leaned back happy she had moved on, but his frown quickly came back when he saw her go back to Ron and hand him a sugarquill.

Ron beamed at her and she blushed slightly, earning a glare from Hermione who was watching the exchange with a strangely ferocious look on her face. He chuckled, "What's so funny Mr. Longbottom." Ginny asked in a really perfect imitation of their school nurse. "Blimey, Ginny. I'm still recovering."

Ginny laughed at him and shoved him over to make room for her. She sat carefully raising her foot onto the bed. "Can you spare a pillow?" she asked reaching for said pillow before he could answer. " Yes." he replied helping slide the pillow under her ankle.

"I thought your ankle had been set already." he pointed to the bandage around it. "It was but with death eater magic, you never know. At least that's what McGonagall said, so I'm being held for observation along with you lot." she said leaning against him.

Luna finally made her way over to them. She put her bucket down, picking up Neville's other pillow she began to fluff it. Neville and Ginny watched in silence, "You looked uncomfortable, so I imagine your pillow is not quite plump." Neville nodded as if that was the wisest thing anybody had ever uttered.

Ginny covered a smirk with her hand, Neville elbowed her and she made herself scarce. "Where you going? There's plenty of room on the bed for both of us, isn't there Neville?" Luna directed the question innocently at Neville, who was struggling to keep the image of Luna lying next to him out of his mind.

"Three's a crowd, Luna. Besides I think Harry maybe a little lonely." Ginny limped off the bed and using the bedposts of neighboring beds made her way to Harry. "They'll be a nice couple next year," she remarked taking Ginny's vacated spot and adjusting the bucket of sweets between them.

"You think so?" Neville uttered his hand searching through the bucket's contents. "I didn't think you liked her." Luna reached into the bucket accidentally trapping his hand between strands of licorice wands. "I don't, I'd be glad. Harry's a good guy." Neville looked up into her huge blue eyes.

"You're a good guy too, Neville." She removed the licorice from his hand, handing him a wand before duplicating Ginny's earlier position. Her face had more bruises and cuts than he had first assumed. He felt an irrational need to curse whatever Deatheater had hurt her.

Neville looked down at the top of her head, her blonde hair was soft and gave off a faint scent. He had though at first it was the candy but he realized she smelled like licorice. Strong and sweet without being overpowering. He glanced at her, her face was very pale but it had a inner shine to it. Almost like if her happiness was hidden just under her skin, making it radiant.

The sugarquill she had given him was still in his hand, he sucked on it thoughtfully. He had hated Licorice Wands when he was a kid. When he had first met his grandmother after his parents were hurt, she had given him black licorice. The semi sweet taste had made him sick to his stomach and he had lost all liking for it.

"I put in what I thought everybody would like. "she mumbled her mouth red from the candy. "What," her comment having broken thorough his reverie. "I thought you were trying to figure out what kind of candy was in there. You were staring at the bucket pretty intently."

"Yes, I was." he responded absentmindedly, images of his parents in their own hospitable wing had come unbidden into his mind as he regarded the candy wrappers. The chocolate frog he had pulled out felt very heavy in his hand. "Harry loves Bertie Botts, Hermione like Fizzy Pops, Ginny loves Drubble's Gum and Ron loves Sugarquills." She paused, "Actually took me forever to find that out."

Neville felt his stomach churn at her dedication to find out the redheaded boy's favorite treat. "How did you find out?" he asked biting down harshly on a chocolate frog. "I asked him of course. I think he thinks I like him." she whispered to him. Neville could feel the chocolate lodge in his throat.

"Do you?" he asked swallowing the frog painfully.

"Of course, I like Ginny too and I like Harry and I like Hermione." she said matter of factly oblivious to the look of sudden relief on Neville's face. Neville chewed on the remainder of his frog, the question popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"What about me? Do you know what I like?"

Neville mentally groaned, he had not meant for it to come out, much less as suggestively as it did. He cringed, not really wanting to hear her response. "I'm not sure." she turned to face him.

Neville was very aware that their faces were no more than a few inches apart. "Not sure." his voice squeaked, she was even more beautiful up close. "I don't know what kind of candy you like. I figured you really didn't like chocolate frogs because they remind you of Trevor, even though Trevor is a toad." she smiled.

She settled against him, her hand tracing circles in the blanket, " I knew you didn't like blood pops and I know you don't like licorice because of your grandmother." Neville's throat had gone dry at her proximity and her complete understanding of him.

"I…that wasn't the question I was wondering about…" he didn't get to finish because at that precise moment Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. Friends and classmates scattered like house elf's that were offered galleons.

"Miss Weasley be so kind as to move to your own bed and vacate Mr. Potter's." Ginny and Harry both blushed a radiant red at this statement and Ginny moved as fast as her ankle would allow. Hermione hastily got off Ron's but was still reprimanded. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley needs plenty of breathing room for those marks to heal." Hermione spluttered and Ron ducked under his blanket so only the top of his vibrant orange hair was visible.

"Miss Lovegood, you must also move to your respective space. The beds were made for only one occupant at a time." Several catcalls and whistles could be heard and Neville turned a shade to rival Ginny's own hue.

Luna made her way off Neville's bed and towards her own. She stopped midway, dreamily she walked back to him and removing the candy container whispered, "To answer your question, I like you the best." Madam Pomfrey seeing Luna lean close to Neville scolded her, "Miss Lovegood, do I have to separate yourself and Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville ignored the irate nurse, he pulled Luna close to him. "My favorite candy is Licorice Wands." Luna looked surprised but smiled, her face beaming and her mouth colored crimson. "They make me feel better." Luna reached into her bucket and pulled one, she split it and handed him half.

"Me too." she then walked calmly to her bed. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and gave Neville his medication, "Careful with the sweets, Mr. Longbottom." with a wink at him, she went into her office.

Neville lay back and stared at the white ceiling, reminding him of her hair and the licorice that she smelled like. "A little late for that." he smiled, yawned and drifted to sleep.


	6. Study Habits of a Redhead

He was trying to study, he really was. It was just so darn hard. He knew no amount of wheedling would get him to pay attention. Nothing about Runes was even remotely interesting. The only reason he had even agreed to the lesson was engrossed in her own homework.

He often sat and watched her covertly. When one was stuck in the library for hours, one had to learn many ways of occupying one's time. Like right at this moment, he was pondering her hair. He would make a game of listing as many different adjectives to describe the color of her hair.

Honey, pecan, chestnut, chocolate, walnut, and cinnamon. **'That was a particular good list'**, although he could tell he had skipped breakfast. All of them had been food, his stomach gurgled in agreement, forcing Hermione to give him a stern look.

"Ron stop doodling and pay attention." Ron blinked, acromantula in headlights expression painted all over his freckled face. "What, I'm paying attention." he mumbled.

"No, you're not. You're thinking about food again." she snapped irritated by what she considered a sacrilegious waste of homework time. "Why do you always think I'm thinking about food. That's downright judgmental on your part, Mione."

Hermione fought the smile that wanted to take over her face. She secretly loved when he called her that plus he really did looked offended, his eyes were wide and indignant. "Because, Ronald. Look at what you were doodling." she remarked, grabbing hold of his parchment. She held it up in front of her, her fingers pointing to the incriminating sketches of pecans and chestnuts. "That's not about food, that's about…" he gulped. Ron knew when he was beat, he took the parchment from her, slouched over and sulked in his seat.

His face, the very essence of a little boy denied a cookie or in this case a chestnut. Hermione ignored how darling he looked and continued their reviewing. She had just started on the various ways Runes could be applied and changed by mathematic equations, when she heard the scratch of a quill.

Ron had dutifully taken out his quill, he had prepared himself to take notes and make her proud but his mind kept wandering. **'Is her hair really that bushy? If I brushed it out would it be all soft?' **Ron felt this was perfectly acceptable train of thought. When he was smaller, he had brushed Ginny's hair. He somehow knew if he ever had the pleasure of brushing Hermione's hair, he would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He heard something about how Runes could change according to patterns, but his thoughts zoned out. He was just finishing a chocolate pie. Sketching with quick strokes. He abandoned the pie, his quill flying over the page. He kept an eye on Hermione, if she caught him drawing, she'd skin him for sure.

Obviously he had not been paying appropriate attention, because she was suddenly yelling at him.

'**Could it be, Ron was taking notes?' **she stopped mid sentence ready to bestow a dazzling smile on him, that was until she saw the doodle. "Ron, for goodness sake." she hissed.

"What, I'm paying attention." He put his quill down quickly, **'Bloody Hell.' **Ron looked down at his parchment hoping he didn't look guilty. "Ron!" she hissed. **'Nope no luck, there.'**

"That paper is not due for another week, we've got loads of time." he explained. Ron had hoped that would mollify her, but after six years of friendship, he could always tell when he said the wrong thing.

Hermione put down her own quill, she moved in her seat so she was nose to nose with him. "Alright, what did I just say about pattern recognition in decoding?" Hermione crossed her arms triumphantly, "So help me. Ron if you don't answer, I'll leave you to do your paper alone."

Ron racked his brains but he had been so busy sketching he had no idea what she had just said. Besides if truth be known, she looked downright cute when she got all angry. '**That would explain why were always starting a row, she's barking mad sometimes.' **All these thought were still circulating in his mind, but by the time he noticed she had gotten up and left.

"Hermione, wait. Hermione." he yelled jumping up from his seat. Madam Pince grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down. "Place of learning, Mr. Weasley not a quidditch pitch." Ron looked up at the obscenely angry librarian keeping his opinions of the library to himself.

He sat dejected, he looked around noticing people were talking and looking at him with sympathy. He growled and gathering all their stuff, made his way to the common room. "Snuddifoot."

"No need to shout, I'm not deaf." the fat lady huffed. "Couldn't tell with how long you take sometimes." Ron muttered darkly. "Well…" Ron didn't hear the rest of the sentence as he clambered through the portrait hole. "What did you do?" was the first question out of Ginny's mouth.

She looked up, noting her older brother's grumpy demeanor. "Nothing, lay off." Ginny looked slightly affronted but made no comment when Harry shook his head at him. "Ron, where's Hermione." Harry asked leaning much too close to his little sister that he was comfortable with. "I don't know. She's mental, that one, caught me drawing and she went off without so much as a damm word." Ron replied.

"Why don't you go look for her." ventured Ginny, smiling at Harry. Ron looked suspiciously between the pair, taking careful inventory of Harry's mouth and hands. "Yeah, might as well. I still need help with my Runes paper." he mumbled getting up and heading to the portrait hole.

"Honestly Ron, no wonder Herm is ticked off at you." Harry sighed shaking his head. Ron ignored the jealousy that coursed through him, "Hermione…" he paused emphasizing her full name "…and I had a deal." Ginny smirked and elbowed Harry.

"You go get her, Ron." Harry and Ginny shared a laugh at Ron's annoyed face, "Back to work Potter." Ginny whispered. "Whatever you say Gin." he replied kissing the tip of her nose.

Ron searched every corridor and classroom near the library. He began to wonder if she had slipped outside. He instinctively knew she hadn't, Hermione was never reckless. Funny, beautiful, brilliant and sometimes scary but never foolish.

If he was honest with himself, he knew he was the fool. He kicked at the stone floor, frustration at not being able to acknowledge his feelings for her souring his mood further.

**'Bloody Harry, thinks he knows everything. Everybody loves him, he was the hero. The famous boy who lived, but who the hell was he? The sidekick of the chosen one, the comic relief of the trio. The fabulous trio that sometimes felt like a duo. Hermione and Harry, the ones who were so clever.'**

Ron was glad Harry had taken a fancy to Ginny, foremost cause she was his sister and he wanted to see her happy but also because that meant Hermione might just look at him. "Yeah, of course because I'm such a catch." Ron sighed. He had a desperate longing to see her face, he wanted her to reassure him. He wanted her to make him believe, he could be more that just her friend.

He hadn't noticed that in his hurt, he had walked up several staircases. He saw the familiar tapestry and the blank wall. "Could it work?" Ron walked once, twice and a third time all the while thinking of his desire to see Hermione. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared and he gratefully opened it door.

He should have been surprised but he swallowed a chuckle instead. The doors had opened onto a huge library. It greatly resembled the one that he'd seen in that muggle movie, something about a beast. He walked in, a beautiful window complete with seat let in plenty of light to guide him.

"Hermione? Herm…Mione?" he moved through the room cautiously checking every possible alcove. He suddenly spotted bushy caramel hair draped over a chair. He smiled at the little snores coming from the chair, delighted to have found her at last.

Ron sat beside her, he moved her head gently so it rested against his shoulder instead of leaning awkwardly on the sofa. He inhaled her scent, oddly enough she smelled like parchment and books. Ron had never been fond of books but Hermione made him want to open his own bookshop. He placed his head atop of hers, her hand dangled at her side. Hogwarts: A History lay spread on her lap, Ron picked it up, browsing thought it.

He read and turned pages, absolutely amazed at how complex the magic around Hogwarts was. If they ever got in a battle he hoped they were here. Hermione stirred and was startled to see ginger hair in her face. "Ron, how did you find me." she quickly sat up, placing plenty of room between them.

"I figured, you'd be in a place with books so I came to the Room of Requirements corridor and just thought of you." Hermione scooted closer, "That was clever, Ron." she said a happy expression on her face. "It's been known to happen." he shrugged, dropping Hogwarts: A History.

Without warning fluffy brown hair was thrust into his face. He let Hermione hug him, enjoying that parchment smell he had come to associate with her. "Oh, I know you don't like mushy displays…" she trailed off, her arms sliding off him. He stopped them, hugging her back. "I don't mind once in a while, Mione." he exhaled shakily, his breath sending chills down her spine.

They pulled apart, not daring to look at the other. "I'm still mad at you." she said pushing her hair out of her face. "I know, I was a real prat. I'm sorry." Ron looked down at his shoes, unable to meet her gaze. "Next time you're hungry, just tell me." she said taking his hand and leading him out of the library and towards the Gryffindor tower.

They walked back in silence, chewing their own thoughts. They stopped at the fat lady's portrait, "How nice you made up. I'm glad." she beamed at both at them "Bloody portrait." Ron scowled making Hermione giggle. "Well…" again missing the outraged sentence.

"We'll finish the assignment tomorrow." Hermione told him, "and Ron…" he turned to look at her. "No distractions okay?" he smiled and headed towards his own room. Hermione gathered her books which were still on the table where Ron had left them earlier. She saw his doodles, "Who knew he could draw." she mussed out loud. She flipped though his sketches, **'he really is talented.' **she thought.

Ron had made it all the way to his room and then he halted, all the color draining out of his face. He quickly left the dormitory, intent on getting his books before the next morning. He came to a screeching halt, his trainers having become rooted to the spot. Hermione was holding his notebook, a look of complete confusion on her face.

She looked up at him, he remained frozen. Terrified but with determination, Ron walked down the stairs and stood before her. He felt vulnerable and open, but he faced her. "Oh Ron, it's beautiful." she breathed, her eyes shiny with unspent tears. "That's how I see you. I…"she placed a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to say anything." she handed the portrait of herself back to him. It was a rough sketch but he had captured her face in a way she could never have envisioned. "You keep it." he replied, moving his hands over hers. Hermione pecked his cheek and ran up the girls staircase, Ron watched her until she disappeared from sight.

He went up his own stairs. Laying down to sleep, his question was answered. "Her hair is definitely not bushy." he pulled out another book and began to sketch, his curtained bed filling with the wonderful smell of parchment.


	7. Intoxicating Scent of Rain

**Finally I finished one!! Yay. Only 10 to go (Oh Crap!)**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**Thank you to everybody who's reviewed. They inspire me.**

* * *

**The Burrow – Summer**

He was circling the garden. She never got tired of watching of him fly. He had a sense of calm about him that didn't translate to anywhere else but in flight.

Harry flew low and fast like a comet racing the sun. He slowed down, gliding gracefully. Ginny moved from her tree, he had disappeared behind some hedges. Lord Voldermort's return had made everybody paranoid, including her.

She was just about to start calling him, but he reappeared before she could begin shouting his name. The rain had begun to come down hard, Ginny sighed in relief. She stole back into the burrow before Harry could see her.

**Gryffindor Tower - Fall**

Ginny sat in front of the cozy fire. Her head was lolling to the left, Arnold dozing comfortably on her shoulder. Ginny always dreamed of the rain when she was studying. It helped soothe her nerves when she had so much homework to do.

This particular dream was rather realistic, in fact she could almost feel the rain, "drip, drip, drip…" right onto her forehead. It was a severe contrast, the frigid streak sliding down her warm cheek.

**'Wait a minute,'** Ginny sat up abruptly the cold droplets falling past her neck and into her sweater. "Since when does Hogwarts have a leak," she craned her head around to get a better look at the ceiling.

Her question was cut off by a head of black hair, black hair that was now soaking the front of her sweater. "Harry." She shrieked hastily moving his head of her sweater and onto the edge of the couch. "It's just water, Gin," a yawn overtook him forcing his eyes closed.

"It's very cold water," she retorted, turning her back to him. "Gin? You mad?" His boyish smile fell. The dark shadows that had barely begun to vanish, quickly making themselves known.

Ginny ignored him; she was muttering something and searching her bag frantically. She moved her books aside. Ginny let out a frustrated groan, Harry reached for her puzzled by her behavior.

Without a word, she whirled around and ran up the girl's staircase. Harry moved off the couch intent of stopping her, "I'll be right back." She shouted leaving a bewildered boy. He repositioned himself on the couch, his head hanging off the arm.** 'I'll never understand girls, especially redheads.'**

Not that he knew many.

Ginny moved around her dormitory. She tore through her trunk, spying the item she was looking for at the bottom. She made her way down the staircase, she looked around for him. She located the tips of Harry ebony hair, the edges creating a small puddle on the pillow he was using.

Ginny approached the squishy armchair. She could hear slight snoring coming from the exhausted boy. She carefully lifted his head, sliding the towel under it. She began to gently dry his hair, briskly rubbing the strands between the soft terry cloth.

She quietly got up and performed a drying spell. She could have done the same for his hair but she enjoyed the feel of it. Ginny was absorbed in her task, unaware she had placed part of the towel across his face.

Harry woke up panicked, immediately trying to yank off whatever was covering his face. Ginny placed her hands on his shoulder and removed the item. Soothing him back onto the couch, "Harry, relax it's just me." She repeated his earlier words to him.

Harry sagged and let her lay him back down, "You scared me." His voice was muffled by the towel as she resumed drying his hair. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't catch a cold. Mum would have kittens."

"Thanks for the spell, you could have done the same for my hair." He remarked. She shoved him over, making room for herself. She adjusted her legs, placing the towel in her lap and his head on the makeshift pillow.

"Not the same." She whispered, her freckled nose pressed delicately against his. "Yeah, I liked that bit too." Harry could feel his face heat at the wide smile she gave him. She never noticed it before but Harry had a mole in a very seductive place.

She loved how his eyes would widen behind his glasses. His eye color always gave him away. If they were light he was jovial, if they were dark he was usually depressed.

Sometimes she would fantasize about them, picturing them going from the lightest ocean green to the darkest forest green. A deep blush stained her cheeks at what she would do to make those eyes darken.

"Gin?" he tried to ask but his breath was stuck in his lungs. Her long auburn hair had slipped from its bun, her wand hanging on by a curl. "Shush," she exhaled.

She lightly placed her lips on the very corner of his mouth. Her tongue attempted to trace the mole on the top of his lip. Ginny lifted her mouth from his, "Let's finish that hair, shall we?" her voice was shaky but her smile was cocky.

"Anything you say," he rested peacefully, loving the feel of her nails massaging his scalp. "Harry you smell like Hogwarts after the rain, clean and cool." She whispered.

Ginny inched his glasses off, careful not to wake him.

"Gin…not…sleepy." He cupped her hand against his face, trying to keep his glasses on. "I won't take them but I need my hand."

He let go briefly but thinking better of it recaptured her hand, holding it to him like a teddy bear, "Like flowers."

Yes, she always did dream of rain. It was only fitting that the scent of rain would remind her of him.

**The End**


End file.
